1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to building construction methods and tools, and more particularly to an improved prefabricated jig for use as a tool in positioning and aligning roof trusses during frame construction.
2. Background Art
In typical frame building construction, roof trusses are spaced a set distance (e.g. 24 inches) on center using lumber that is 1½ inch nominal thickness. During construction, positioning and alignment of the trusses is accomplished by sequentially manually placing the trusses in position as measured by a tape measure, and temporarily securing the trusses in that position by nailing spare boards to the trusses to hold them in place before permanently securing them to the support walls of the building. This common construction technique is awkward and time-consuming, often results in poor alignment of the trusses, and generates substantial waste from the boards used for the temporary securing of the trusses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,415 to Diamontis discloses a stud spacer for construction work comprising a rigid support to which spacers are fixed at longitudinally-spaced intervals corresponding to the distance between studs to hold the latter at the desired spacing while the studs are being secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,814 to Johnson describes a substantially integral one-piece interval locator in flat relatively thin elongate material and having two or more interval spaced notches for locating building components on selected interval positions and including hardened punch points locating and holding the centers of structural members with high precision and repetitive accuracy. The structure includes hand grip means and tapered ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,334 to Payne teaches a speed hand tool for studs, joists, rafters, and the like. This construction framing tool is provided by an elongated body member and a pair of cooperative members at its opposite ends for assembling studs, joists and rafters between headers and footers. The tool includes a holder or cradle as part of one cooperative member and a shoulder as part of the other cooperative member.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.